Splintered Birth
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: Harry Potter never had the chance to actually live a decent life without being controlled or used.He dies falling through the veil as a tool and is reborn as a soldier who bows to no one, a soldier of death, the so-called Shinigami, Duo Maxwell. But the pilot will still see things from another life, one that wants its 'hero' back. But they're in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1 Death and Rebirth

_A/N:Hello, all! This is my first Gundam Wing fanfiction, but I discovered the show mere months ago and became infatuated with it, and particularly Duo. I know he has a big fanbase. I love the HP/GW crossovers, particularly Two for One Deal and Child of the Wing. However, the Duo-is-Harry fanfictions leave a lot to be desired, most notably for the way they have Duo acting unlike himself. This fanfic will have bashing of wizards, and maybe some OOC characters in the name of Ron and Hermione, but I'll try to keep the Gundam Wing charas IC, especially as I've only seen around 32 episodes of Wing and none of Endless Waltz (gonna get to that after finishing Wing) but I present to you a plausible Harry being a Gundam Boy fic with no OOC-ness. Wish me luck! I'm nervous! But I WANNA write this up and the dream I had earlier today about this story made me keen to write it. Hope ya enjoy! Don't own either Gundam or Harry Potter. I'm headed to bed after I publish this, so I'll see you all in the morning! :D_

"I do not fear death. I had been dead for billions and billions of years before I was born, and had not suffered the slightest inconvenience from it." -Mark Twain.

* * *

Chapter 1: The death of the savior, ergo the death of the Boy-Who-Lived

There once was a boy named Harry Potter, a boy who was a magical being known as a wizard, but tragically, due to circumstances beyond his control, the young man known as Harry Potter was to have a short life that would be tragically cut short. However, he was to have another chance at life in an entirely different universe, one where he would not be so willing to trust in others easily.

The tale begins a long time ago, in a different world where Harry Potter was not so fortunate in his life as he is now. Let us take a step back and surmise over what makes a human a human and what makes them have the right to have freedom over their lives. If they are different, does that give us the right to control everything they do?

For the world of one Harry James Potter, that, unfortunately, was a big, fat yes. He had been through many horrors since the day he had been born; he had dealt with a crazed megalomaniac in every year of his schooling life who wanted him dead for vaguely threatening reasons, been abused all the time...the list goes on and on, but this is the story of how the Boy who lived met his untimely end.

* * *

-Year 5 at Hogwarts-

Harry stared at all his fellow classmates, the ones who had willingly given up everything to be with him until the end, even if it meant losing their lives. They were going to stop Voldemort no matter what. This was what it felt like to be a soldier. He was going to protect Dumbledore's honor. He would repay his debt to the old man.

Once the agreements had been made, Harry went off to be by himself, sitting casually in the Gryffindor common room, when he happened to overhear a conversation between Ron and Hermione, one that he would later regret ever having heard to begin with.

And this was where the hand of fate struck down hard on poor Harry Potter and made his world shatter and break apart. Alas, but he was accustomed to such things.

"Hermione, isn't it about time we stop this madness? We've already gotten in enough trouble with Dumbledore and I'm tired of doing whatever Harry says and living through another year of nearly dying! I'm sick of this crap! Can't we just ditch him?"

"Ron, stop it with this nonsense! Harry is our friend and I'm not going to turn my back on him! You know this idea is foolish! How can we go along with a plan that might result in Harry dying?"

"It benefits me. Better him than me. I've had enough of his idiotic, self-sacrificing nature."

Harry felt his heart break upon hearing those words. With those single, cruel words, Harry Potter's world as he knew it shattered into pieces. He was now fully desperate and ready to disappear.

If this was the way his 'friends' here would treat him at Hogwarts, then he was ready to die. Let Voldemort kill him. Anything was better than living in this nightmare of an existence. He was just an obedient dog, one that rolled over and did what it was told constantly. Well, screw that.

* * *

-The Department of Mysteries-

Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange sneered at the puny, scrawny, weak little boy before them. There was no way this boy was ever capable of killing or hurting anyone. He was just worthless and pathetic beyond belief. His little 'army' wasn't even capable of inflicting a scratch upon the Death Eaters.

Harry staggered to his feet, determined to not give up.

"Ready to die, little Potty?" Bellatrix taunted, throwing a spell at his beloved godfather, Sirius.

But Harry would have none of that. He'd had enough of people dying for him. So he decided it was time to die saving someone that he actually cared about and who actually returned that feeling. This would be enough for his life to end.

Screw the rest. This was it. This was the end.

He shut his eyes tight and threw himself in front of Sirius, ignoring the man's desperate screams as he took the killing curse head-on and fell, into the veil. And then that was the end of his tragic, disgusting life. He could finally rest in peace. No more Dumbledore holding him back, no more traitorous friends. At least, that's what he thought.

The last thing he heard was the scream of his godfather as everything faded to black.

* * *

-After Colony 195-

Duo Maxwell woke with a start, sweating slightly as he lay on his bed. He felt his forehead. No scar there, of course. What the hell was he thinking? Him, a brave Gundam pilot, looking like a scrawny, skinny little boy? Absurd thoughts, that's what they were. Sighing, he ran a hand through his brown tresses as he sat up and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Of course, I'm still the Shinigami, Duo Maxwell. Who else would I be?" He whispered. This caught the attention of the other occupant in the room.

"Maxwell, nightmare?" Came the monotonous voice of someone he knew all too well.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, Hee-chan. Why's it your concern?" Duo joked, causing the pilot beside him to groan.

"Just shut up and go back to sleep. We've got another mission tomorrow." Heero groaned.

"Whatever. Good night, sleeping beauty!" Duo chirped, inciting another groan from the irritated pilot.

"He's no fun," Duo muttered, "But seriously, if those dreams are true, then I was once a fool. Someone who was too trusting. But me, a Gundam Pilot, trusting in others? That'll never be me. I can never trust in others. _Never again," _He whispered to himself as he went back to sleep, his purple eyes slowly closing once more.

But the Shinigami didn't realize that his past would once again return to haunt him. For the Master of Death cannot live an ordinary life.


	2. Chapter 2 Duo Maxwell

**A/N:You guys all rule, you know that, right? I wasn't expecting this little dream/oneshot fic to get so much attention already! I dunno yet how the Wizarding World will come into this. But I will promise you, I will try hard for no OOC characters! I'm also updating Alchemist's reincarnation and Renascentia within the next few days. :d I had another dream about this story today, so this means it must be the big one. The big one that will pay off, just like Game of the Future and Renascentia. So here goes! I hope I'm not bad with the Gundam stuff. Thanks for reviews, cool and Adickson! Thanks for 15 faves and 20 follows!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Shinigami Pilot, Duo Maxwell**

-AC 195-

"Man, it sure is hot in here," Duo panted, wiping away a bead of sweat from his forehead as he lay inside his Gundam, taking a swig of water from his bottle. He was busy working on toying around with his Deathscythe and trying to perfect some new techniques that would help it in battle. He could never afford to let his guard down, not for one second. After all, carelessness had led to him being captured by a soldier and forced to try out Wing Zero.

Heero had never let him hear the end of that. He had lectured him on the importance of remaining unknown as a pilot, but Duo couldn't help but scoff at that. This was at a time when the Gundam Pilots were neither welcomed nor blessed among the colonies or among the former OZ unit. Now they were seen as threats and ordered to be eliminated. Boy, didn't that sound familiar?

One thing was for sure. If there was one thing he would never forget, it was that he always had to be vigilant. Vigilant at any possible sign of danger or things that could go wrong. The ZERO system had taught him enough about that, but if he focused his mind, he could have sworn that some man had repeated those exact words to him some time ago, in a weird place, in some alternate time. It sounded insane, but when you operated a giant machine that was capable of blowing anything up and dealt with insanity and death on a daily basis, nothing seemed impossible.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I really need to stop focusing on those stupid nightmares," He muttered, "They're just wrecking up my mind."

Even Hee-chan had noticed his odd mental state and commented. Q-bean had noticed, as well, which was even more irritating, given the blond's tendency to worry too much over his fellow pilots. This was a war, they were soldiers, and mental instability didn't really matter. But if he'd dared to say that last thought out loud, he knew that both Heero and Quatre would've killed him.

'_Constant vigilance, boy! That's what you've got to have in life, or else you're as good as dead. IF an enemy sneaks up on you, attack him before he attacks you!" _

Duo blinked upon hearing a voice he didn't recognize in his mind. Was this all connected to those bizarre dreams he'd been having about that 'other' life of his? As bizarre as it sounded, he wondered if maybe Quatre could provide him with some answers. The blond seemed to believe almost anything, if his 'reading into the mind of the heart of space' was any indication.

That was where he found Quatre, busy practicing his meditation as he sat on the floor. The rich boy almost always found means of entertaining himself that baffled both him and Hee-chan. Definitely he'd grown up with everything handed to him, while Duo and Heero had not.

'_He was locked up in a cupboard, and no matter what he did, Duo could not escape. He'd tried everything, he had. But even so, he was still trapped. No matter what he did, he couldn't escape. He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't...'_

"Duo, what was that about? Your thoughts right now, they were strange. It seemed like you were struggling with some inner demons. Are you all right?" Quatre asked, his blue eyes staring at the brunette before him, as though waiting for an answer.

It was at times like this that Duo really cursed Quatre's telepathic abilities. But he knew better than to lie to the blond. He sighed. "Ya caught me, Q-bean. Just some stupid old nightmares."

"Nightmares? You sure it's not battle stress or memories from being in the ZERO program? I know that can do bad things to your mental state," Quatre said, taking Duo's hand and looking at him seriously.

"It's nothing all that odd. Though I do have an odd question for you, Q-bean. Are other lives possible? Like...uh...reincarnation?"

Quatre looked at him and then chuckled. "Anything's possible, Duo. You mean to say you're having past life memories or somesuch? I've never had those."

"I don't believe in it. Not one bit," Duo remarked.

"You call yourself a shinigami and yet you don't believe in life after death?" Quatre joked, "That's sort of ironic."

Duo laughed bitterly, "I've seen death too much, Q-bean. How could I possibly believe in it, not after I've grown up in it all my life."

"You seem awfully serious today, Duo." Quatre remarked, "Just tell...me, if anything goes wrong, okay? I know Heero tends to lecture a lot but he cares, too."

"He only cares about his Gundam," Duo joked, "I've seen him working on that thing as late as 4 in the morning."

"Heero doesn't know the meaning of sleep," Quatre said, also laughing, but then his eyes turned serious. "I wonder if we'll find Trowa."

"I'm sure we will," Duo said, "You didn't mean for all that stuff to happen. Trowa knows that. It was an accident."

'_No, don't kill him, take me first. Take me first, just don't kill him. Stand aside, silly girl._

"Duo?" Quatre asked.

"What?" Duo said.

"Another vision?" Quatre asked.

Duo merely sighed. It was at times like this that he really hated Quatre's abilities.

"I heard that, you know," Quatre retorted.

"Catch ya later, Q-bean!" Duo said playfully as he left to go work on his Deathscythe. He got a glimpse of Heero, who looked...concerned, well as concerned as his stoic expression could be.

"Have you been having nightmares, Maxwell?" He said plainly.

Duo moved to go ahead of Heero, but Heero stood in his way. "Maybe, maybe not, Hee-chan. Ya mind moving out of the way?"

"Not if this keeps you from performing on the battlefield," Heero said sharply, "You need to make sure you're prepared for missions."

"Yeah, yeah, Hee-chan, don't lecture me about this. You're the one who self-detonated."

"In my defense, I thought I had no other option."

"Suicide is never the answer, Hee-chan!" Duo chirped, playing with his braid.

"Are you going to take this seriously, Maxwell?" Heero scolded.

"Of course not, Hee-chan!"


	3. Chapter 3 Breakdown of the Shinigami

A/N:**I have to go to one of those unnecessary job interviews today. I hate them but they're a necessary evil, as the saying goes. And now I have my stupid period, on top of an awful case of writers' procrastination and cramps on my period. But I won't let it get me down. I'm not going to, okay? Now, here we go with the next chapter! I'll do this once I do the two stories that are on my to-do list today, okay? Let's see some nice reviews, okay, and thanks for 35 follows and 24 favorites! You guys rule, you know that? You really freaking rule! I love you all, so, so, much. :D I feel so tired and woozy from my period. I think periods also kind of block your train of thought, but I won't give up. Some music should be enough to awaken my inner creativity, okay? Now, let's get to business!**

**Chapter 3 Breakdown**

* * *

**-AC 195-**

Quatre Raberba Winner was not exactly what you would call a normal teenager. Sure, many kids his age had piano lessons, violin lessons, wrote poetry, and loved animals as he did. But how many of them actually got to pilot a giant robot and fight in outer space? Not many. There were only five teenagers alive who held such power, and Quatre was one of them.

The other four pilots were about as different from Quatre as you could get, and yet...they were all friends. There was Trowa Barton, a quiet, silent boy who never talked much, but had a gentle heart. He was the first Quatre ever met and befriended. He could safely say Trowa was one of his only true friends-not one who did because he was rich or hoped to wed one of his twenty sisters.

Then there was Wu-fei Chang, a Chinese pilot. He was distant and unfriendly. But he had a strong sense of honor and justice, and as long as you weren't a member of OZ, he could be counted on to watch your back.

Then there was Heero Yuy, the 'stone-cold' soldier who was pilot number one. At first, Quatre hadn't known how to get along with Heero, as he was a boy who had never known normal human companionship, never knew parents, and only knew how to fight, how to destroy, how to kill. He remembered how Heero had self-detonated just to prevent OZ from getting his Gundam.

But, thanks to a girl named Relena Peacecraft, Quatre could safely say Heero's heart of ice started to melt-he could tell how he was drawn to her, even if the pilot denied it avidly. Thanks to Relena, Heero had become more human. He and Quatre were now faithful companions, brave warriors, and well, not 'friends', per se, but not enemies.

Then, the last one was the self-proclaimed 'God of Death', Duo Maxwell. At first, he had been surprised to see Heero tolerate the cheery brunette's presence. But, Duo was hard not to like. OF all the pilots, he was probably the most normal and relaxed one, the one who could fit in and live an ordinary life.

Lately, though, Duo had been acting strange. It seemed, according to Heero, at least, that the braided pilot had been having nightmares. Was it PTSD, perhaps?

Being a Gundam pilot meant you dealt with more mental pain than the average person. Duo was no exception to the rule.

He watched Duo as the latter was in his Deathscythe. The latter had seemed rather curt and snappish lately, and the empathic Quatre had known it before even Heero.

He sighed, wondering what he could do for him. Well, at least Duo had come up to him willingly and confessed his troubles-if it were Heero, he certainly wouldn't. Still, he couldn't help but feel as though Duo's Shinigami side was more apparent today.

Once the mission began, Duo was one of the first to launch, speeding through at top speed, slashing mobile doll after mobile doll with his Deathscyhe.

"HA HA, TAKE THAT! SHINIGAMI HAS STRUCK AGAIN!" Duo's cackle could be heard by every pilot.

"Maxwell...you idiot. This is a mission, not a playground," Heero mumbled.

"Shut up, Hee-chan. There's nothing wrong with destroying these bastards right now. That's what they deserve!" Duo sounded practically manic now.

"If it weren't for his good skills, I'd get rid of him," Wu-fei remarked, annoyed at the pilot's excessive cheerfulness.

"We need his skills," Heero mumbled, "Maxwell, calm yourself."

"Shut up, Hee-chan! Help me kill these bastards! Constant vigilance makes ya live!" Duo cackled.

Duo was not having a good day. Those stupid dreams were haunting him again, no matter what he did. 'Who cares what they think? Let them all be shocked. It's my job to reap souls, ya know.'

Purple eyes narrowed as he noticed another sneak up behind him. "Where do ya think yer goin', huh?" He snarled.

"Duo, enough!"

Quatre's voice...he sounded scared, terrified, even. Why? This was a war. Duo was a pilot, no need for fear, he struck fear into the heart of others. Quatre was still living in his idealistic fantasy, while Duo was wide awake and aware of the dangers of the world. "Yeah, Q-bean, what is it?"

"Y-You've done enough, Duo. You're scaring me right now. Please, turn off Shinigami," He begged.

"What's the matter, afraid of me?" Duo laughed, thinking it was all some big game.

"Maxwell, I agree with Winner. Stop. Let the rest of us handle it. You're not fit to handle the mission."

Anger rose to Duo's being. "Hee-chan, what are you thinking? You're not serious, are ya?" His voice shook.

"Maxwell, you're not sane right now. Just stand by," Heero barked.

Duo fumed as he sat in his Gundam. "Tch, what the hell's the matter with him? They're our enemies. Why are we supposed to play nice, huh?"

He folded his arms behind his head, leaning back. Then, a vision of a boy struggling hit him, and he was falling through the veil, through the cloud of darkness, to the empty eyes of death.

Duo's hands shook as he trembled. "What the hell?"

He didn't understand what this sensation was. Was this a side effect of being exposed to Wing Zero by that Trant guy?

"Dammit...leave me alone," He groaned, feeling a pounding headache overcome his temples as his vision faded to black.

'I'm falling, falling through the veil...into a cloud of darkness...where am I? Hee-chan? Q-bean? Wu-fei? Where is everyone? Is there someone here with me? Deathscythe, deathscythe...'

* * *

'Duo...'

'Who is that?'

'Duo, wake up...'

'Is that Q-bean?'

'_DUO!' _

_Then, _everything came back into focus as Duo awoke. Heero and Quatre were near him, though Quatre was looking worried.

Heero was leaning against the wall, not looking at him. "So you're up, Maxwell."

"Yo, Hee-chan, still a stone-cold rock?" Duo called sardonically, then upon realizing no one reacted, faltered. "What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" He snapped.

Quatre sniffled slightly. It looked like he'd been...crying? Why? "Duo...you're acting different...it's scaring me."

"Hah, Quatre, have ya lost yer marbles? I'm as normal as I can be!" Duo chirped, playing with his braid.

"Don't give us your bullshit, Maxwell. What was going on out there? You can't act like that. It's not proper for completing a mission," Heero said coldly.

Duo sneered. "Oh, is that what_ everything_ adds up to, huh? It's all about the mission, now, is that right?"

"Duo," Quatre whispered, "There's no need to incite Heero like this...we just need to get along..."

"Ha, Hee-chan, getting along? Don't make me laugh, he's just a robot. What would he know of these feelings? He doesn't feel fear that people will betray him and backstab him."

Quatre's slaps hurt when he meant them to. "That's enough, Duo...please stop...after what happened to Trowa, I don't want to lose you or anyone else...please..."

* * *

Duo's senses suddenly woke up. "Geez...Quat...that really, really hurt...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He said softly.

"Looks like Maxwell has returned to normal," Heero said monotonously.

"Look...I just need to be alone, Hee-chan...Quat..." He pleaded.

Heero sighed and left. "We'll finish this later, Maxwell."

"Don't take what Heero says personally," Quatre soothed, brushing away his tears. "He just doesn't understand emotion that well."

"I know," Duo said softly. "Look, I'm on the verge of breaking. These dreams are..."

"Duo, let me see," Quatre said, holding Duo's hand and closing his eyes.

"Yes, I see. Duo, it seems to me that you're having identity issues. These 'other memories' are interfering with you. Do you mind if I stay here with you tonight?"

"Sure," Duo said.

That night...

"Q-bean, what did you see?" Duo asked.

"It was so complex and real, I don't quite know how to put it into words..." Quatre said, "But just relax. Everything will be all right."

Quatre's words were gentle, kind and soothing...like a balm. But was it enough to calm Duo completely? No, no, of course not...

"Thanks, Q-bean," He whispered.

But Quatre was already asleep. Duo chuckled and rolled over, his gaze on the ceiling. Duo got up and walked over to the window, watching the curtains billow, just like the veil in his dreams.

"What does it mean? What do these dreams mean?" Duo asked, but he got no answers.

He returned to his bed, his gaze on the ceiling. "I wonder what will happen now..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Well, now, time for the next chapter! Gundam will forever be amazing to me. I love the series. Now, time to write. I've dreamt so much about this story that I know it's special, somehow. As for the title? I got it from a novel title website. When I don't know what to call them, I just go to the novel websites and look up titles that could fit. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 Duo's awakening**

The next day, Duo awoke to bright sunlight shining over his face and Quatre was still asleep, evidently whatever the blond had witnessed while holding his hand had been enough to lull him into a deep slumber. Duo resisted the urge to chuckle and instead quietly stepped out of bed, grimacing upon seeing how undone his hair was-he'd just have to tie it back up again.

He walked outside and what he saw still stunned him, and always would. Heero was unconscious on the keyboard, his fingers still moving in his sleep, typing gibberish on the computer. Duo laughed at this, before moving his fingers ever so slightly, only to freeze as his hand was grasped tightly by an unconscious Heero.

"Hee-chan, let go..." Duo said, closing his eyes tightly and trying to unhook himself from the pilot's grasp. Still, the first pilot would not let him go. It was then that Duo decided to try another means of escape, and instead he grasped the other's hand and tore himself away from it.

"Maxwell, what the hell was that for?" Heero groaned as he awoke, stretching slightly and then frowning at the disheveled nature of his hair and his computer. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"You can't believe that you fell asleep, Hee-chan?" Duo said in disbelief. "Sleep is a normal human behavior! I'd think by now that you'd have at least an ordinary sleep cycle."

Heero groaned. "Hn."

"Is that your way of greeting me today?" Duo said.

"Hn."

"I see, Hee-chan. Go ahead and be monotonous today. See if I care. I'm gonna go talk to Quatre." Duo snarled and went off to a worried Quatre, who was already awake.

"Hey there, Q-bean. Sorry you had to see that." Duo said.

Quatre shrugged. "I don't mind. You know I don't care. I still care about you, Duo."

Duo had to repress a smile. "Thanks, Quat. You know, what if those people in my dreams do exist and what if they really would use me like that?"

"I wouldn't like that. I'd give them a piece of my mind," Quatre said before laughing slightly.

Duo smiled. And that was enough for Quatre.


	5. Chapter 5 The challenge

**a/n:next chapter of splintered birth is on its way, folks! Let's do it nonetheless. Haters gonna hate, you know. This coming from an ex-Brony. Haha, now here we go with the next chapter! **

**Chapter five The sting of betrayal**

Cold, nothing but icy, bitter cold swept over him like a broken, bittersweet dream, one that seemed pleasing enough at first, with kind, gentle looks and sweet candy, only for it to be candy laced with arsenic and cyanide as well. It was the kind of feeling the pilot hated more than any other; betrayal.

His motto, I never tell lies, was what he stood for. Because so many people in Duo Maxwell's life had lied to him, he himself now adopted that slogan and held to it as truth. Despite the pain the pilot had experienced, this kind hurt him like no other had before.

Groaning, he got to his feet, in time to see a cold man wearing all black glaring at him. '"Foolish Potter. You're as weak and pathetic as ever." He snapped.

"Who the hell is Potter? For the record, my name is Duo." Duo said, equally annoyed at this man's arrogant and domineering nature.

"Ha, Potter, as arrogant as ever, I see. Are you going to keep up this pathetic charade of yours?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you? I said already what my name is, and it's Duo Maxwell!" Duo said.

The man pulled put a stick and shot a beam of light at Duo, and then everything faded to black...

"Duo, you fell asleep again. Are you okay?" Quatre asked.

Duo sighed. "Relax, Quat. It was only for a little bit, anyway. Why should that matter?"

"You're jeopardizing us with these irritating visions, Maxwell," Heero grumbled, "They're inconvenient for us and they hold you back."

"Really? I'd like to see what you think the definition is, because it definitely isn't for me," Duo chuckled, staring Heero down threateningly. The meaning was clear; Duo wasn't taking orders from Heero and he wouldn't be without a fight.

Quatre sighed. "No, no fighting! I don't want anyone else to fight, or anyone else to be killed! Stop it!" He said.

"Quat, how else am I gonna make Heero see reason? We're Gundam pilots. We're born to fight and kill." Duo said, shrugging his shoulders at Quatre's naivete. "Do you honestly think in an era like this, we can simply lie down and surrender?"

Quatre thought hard over what Duo had to say. He had to concede that Duo had a point. "...I guess you're right. So, what will you do?"

Upon seeing the smirk on Duo's face, he found it hard to repress a shudder. Duo's Shinigami side seemed to be showing through again.

"Maxwell, you have a problem controlling your bloodthirst," Wu-fei pointed out.

The braided pilot rolled his eyes. "So? At least I speak more than a few syllables in a sentence..."

Upon seeing Heero shoot him a sharp stare, Duo merely frowned. "Well, I wasn't referring to you specifically..."

"Cut the crap, Maxwell," Heero said, "So how are you going to get me to shut up, hmm?"

"That's simple," Duo said, "We'll just have to test out our Gundams on each other. IF I win, you shut up about me and my problems, deal. But if I lose, you do whatever the hell you want to me."

Heero remained as stoic as ever, though one could see the smirk on his face. "Well then, let's go for it."


	6. Chapter 6 Heero vs Duo

A/N:Time for the stuff! :D I hope you'll all enjoy this fiction even more. It sure is cold where I live, it's a sign that fall is coming, guys and girls! Well, dear readers, hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Chapter 6 Heero vs Duo

As Heero and Duo got in their respective Gundams, Heero couldn't help but wonder what the braided pilot had up his sleeve in this match. Duo was not someone you could trust on the battlefield, but of course, it was to be expected, as he was a Gundam pilot and all. The Gundam pilots were very, very different from conventional soldiers in the fact that they were younger than most soldiers and specially trained in the art of battle and killing.

This also meant that they were isolated from their peers, both emotionally and physically, in life, because not many people understood how it felt to be killers at such a young age. It also meant they thought in a way differently from others. Heero stared out at Duo's deathscythe.

He sighed as he started up his Gundam. The braided pilot was starting to worry Heero lately, what with his increasingly erratic emotions and his frequent napping and spacing out during missions. It worried him greatly, it wasn't just because of Duo's usefulness as a comrade, it was because Heero had started to care about the others. Trowa's 'death' and Quatre's breakdown had made him realize just how fragile humans' lives were, especially in the heat of battle.

How many humans had he cut down in the line of battle, humans with families who loved them and children waiting for them; humans that felt for others and had enormous things to give to the world, humans that would no longer speak because their voices had been silenced before their time? How much blood did the young pilot have on his hands?

There was that little girl and her dog...if only he could have saved them, if only he could've somehow warned her about the bomb that was going to go off, then he could've saved his first friend, no more like the first person to show him kindness in his miserable existence as a pilot. Heero had been shown very little kindness through his life. First by the little girl, then by the hands of Relena, someone who he was very grateful to for her kind heart.

Then of course, Quatre had shown him enormous kindness, but Quatre was like that with everyone. It was funny how similar Quatre and Relena were, both wishing for peace and not war, both trapped in between life and death, in between family and honor on the battlefield.

That was the main difference between Quatre and Duo, while both were cheerful guys, Duo was more practical and had his eyes open wide...

At that moment, Heero probably shouldn't have been lost in thought, as he barely dodged a blow from Duo's Deathscythe.

"Watch your back, Hee-chan!" Came the raucous cry from Duo, who was obviously in Shinigami stage, Heero thought in annoyance.

Heero groaned in response and struck back with Wing Zero. Duo took some blows then and there.

* * *

Duo gritted his teeth together. He wasn't about to lose, not right now. When he thought of defeat, the image of that long, narrow veil to nothing appeared and it sent cold chills of fear down his spine. But he was the God of Death, and the God of Death had nothing to fear from death. He just dealt it to people.

But Heero was different. He knew this, so that was why he wouldn't hold back on Heero. Heero wanted a match, then it was a match Heero got. What Duo wasn't prepared for, however, was for Heero to hit his Gundam hard, which nearly made Duo lose focus for a few minutes.

However, he forced himself back up to his feet. A true Gundam pilot fights to the end, though he could've sworn he was going to say a 'Gryffindor' or something. 'What the hell is a Gryffindor?' Duo asked himself, but got no answer. Frowning, he decided to concentrate on the battle, which was the main focus right now.

Heero was already charging at Duo with his mecha. "Maxwell, are you prepared to lose?" He said, and Duo could imagine that smirk on his face. And it pissed him off.

"Who said I was gonna lose, huh?" Duo said, feeling a fire go through him as he counterattacked, startling Heero for once, and then it was all over. Deathscythe and Wing Zero both were tied.

Duo stepped out of his Gundam, unable to believe it. How on earth had his Deathscythe been able to keep up with that crazy Gundam? He felt a slight headache on his temples and frowned then as he stared at a wide-eyed Heero.

"You...beat me?" Heero said, unable to believe it.

"Hee-chan, it was a tie," Duo said with a light chuckle, fussing with his braid a little. "Neither of us really won it."

"I suppose you're right," Heero said, "Maxwell, you really are a complicated person, aren't you?"

Duo stopped for a moment. "What are you going on about?" He asked, cocking his head ever-so-slightly to watch his fellow pilot.

"I was...concerned about you...and your ability to perform on the battlefield. That's all."

"Hee-chan, capable of only one expression, huh? I should've known!" Duo chirped happily.

"..._Duo, _how long have you...had these dreams?"

"Huh? How should I know?" Duo remarked, playing with his braid again. "Probably since I was a child. Why's it matter?"

"No reason...I was just curious, is all," Heero said softly.

"You certainly are a pain, Maxwell," Wu-fei remarked.

"Shut up, Wu-fei!" Was all he got back from the brown-haired pilot as he walked into his room. Quatre was already there.

"Hey, Quat," He said softly to his friend, who nodded.

"Something happen between you and Heero?" He said intuitively. "Who won?"

"I did," Duo said with a chuckle, "It's not like I'm not unused to this with my cousin-" He stopped, "That's funny. I said that, but I don't have a cousin."

"How strange," Quatre remarked, "Are they of your other life, then?"

Duo nodded his head. The subject of his dreams was a most confusing-and most conflicting one for the young man. It was something he never liked to dwell on. All he knew as a child was that death surrounded him, so he was the God of Death, or so he called himself.

He also knew that. He'd always been alone, but now-now he felt so happy, so at peace with himself.


	7. Chapter 7 Back in the Wizarding World

**A/N:I realize I have not covered the Wizarding World's POV yet, which I will be doing right now. This is like a lot of my other stories (if you notice, I sometimes have a bad habit of repeating things in stories, but this will be one where they're NOT vilified, and Dumbledore, I suppose, will have to be more human and good in this than the absolute evil bastard he's seen as in GOTF and others. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 Back in the Wizarding World**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not an easy man to understand. Not many people understood him or his true goals in this world. Most of the wizarding public either adored him and held on to his every word and saw it as law while others were suspicious of him, suspecting that he craved power.

Dumbledore could safely admit that yes, he liked the feeling power gave him. He liked the feeling of others needing him to survive off of. He liked being Headmaster because he could order around others and establish some sort of control over others, since he had never had any amount of control in his own life as a child, always being rushed around and hidden.

But he also liked the position of being a teacher because he felt like he could do something to influence the children and make sure they do what was necessary, for the Greater Good. What was the Greater Good? Dumbledore blinked, sometimes his mind was a bit scattershot at times. Ah, yes, it was for Voldemort to be destroyed.

Dumbledore always regarded Voldemort as a personal failure on his part. If only he had done more, then the boy would not have gone down the dark path, if only he had seen the warning signs that the boy was evil, but most of all, he regretted not being there for the child when he needed him most.

The key to destroying Voldemort lay in the hands of a boy named Harry Potter, who had been orphaned. Dumbledore was most surprised to discover this, and at the same time, saddened as well. To have such a fate rest in the hands of a small child was too cruel, yet at the same time, if he had to use this one child and make his life miserable for the sake of making everyone else's lives better, then he would.

Of course, there were magical people who volunteered to raise the boy. But he had turned them down, fearing their adulation of him would cause them to overlook the boy's needs and make him into a spoiled, selfish brat, like James Potter. He didn't want that. He wanted this child to be as far away from selfish as possible. But at the time, he supposed he didn't realize how much of a mistake he was making putting Harry in the care of his aunt and uncle.

He had been saddened to discover the abuse Vernon and Petunia put Harry through, but still it was another hurdle Harry had to overcome. Unfortunately for young Harry, his life had to be focused around only one thing: destroying Voldemort. His happiness came last. Harry seemed the happiest when he was at Hogwarts. But Dumbledore feared that the Death Eaters would take notice of Harry's residence if his friends constantly visited him.

So he told them not to. True, he had them spy on the boy, but he was hypervigilant. He wanted the boy to be safe at all costs. He couldn't have him die. The key for the Greater Good could not die. He was to be the 'Master of Death.' But apparently, Dumbledore had acted like an old fool and at a great cost, Harry Potter himself had died saving Sirius Black from sure death by jumping into the Veil.

He had heard many rumors about what lay behind the veil. Some wizards speculated it led to another world, while others thought of it as being like the Muggle heaven or hell. Dumbledore knew, felt that the boy could not be dead. He had to be alive still. The Master of Death could not be tamed by mere death, he overpowered it, true to his name.

But he had done some searching among the last few years, trying to find Harry. Still no sign of any wizard babies being born that looked like Harry. The idea of him being reborn didn't really occur to him until he recalled Harry as the master of death. Reincarnation was a way of surpassing death. Thus, he had to be alive.

But he could not sense the boy's magic. To his heartbreak, his best friends confessed that they had accidentally said the wrong things at the wrong time when Harry was in earshot and feared that he might have become suicidal. The old man felt his old heart crack. What had he done? All he'd wanted was to save the world. Perhaps he should've paid visits to the Dursleys to make sure Harry was having a happy childhood-or placed him with another wizard?

Yes, cruel things were necessary at times, but in times of desperation like this, the Wizarding World needed someone to protect them, someone who would take their sins upon them. And he had intended upon Harry being that savior. But what if...what if someone like him was going to be that person?

"What am I saying? Perhaps these are just the senile thoughts of an old man who's lost everything precious to him." He mused. The door opened then and a furious Sirius came in.

Sirius had been blaming Dumbledore for ages now about Harry's loss, without realizing he was twisting the knife in deeper in Dumbledore's heart. He knew the man had every right to be angry with him, but couldn't he understand his feelings about the matter? The boy was alive.

"Harry is alive," Dumbledore said shortly, startling Sirius.

"That's absurd! I saw him fall through the veil! That's death!"

"I mean...he could've been reborn in another body. He could be reincarnated."

"That's...that's a stupid joke!" Sirius cried. "...There's no way that can be true."

"Perhaps if it were true, Harry would still be the same boy we knew him as-a gentle, kind, sweet boy who would have no taints to him and willingly give up his life to save an entire world. I'm sure he'll still be the same."

Sirius paused to think over his nephew. His nephew Harry had been a boy who could never hurt anyone-

* * *

Duo aimed his Deathscythe at several OZ soldiers in their Gundams, tearing them apart and blowing them up. He smirked while doing so.

He had been a boy who was kind-

Duo shot Heero's leg with his gun and then his shoulder, all the while approaching them holding a gun. "It looks like _you'r_e the bad guy here."

He always trusted in what other people wanted and knew he could believe in them.

"...I'm the Shinigami, and I trust no one but myself."

Dumbledore never once suspected that the Boy-Who-Lived was now a terrorist who piloted a giant robot, much less would he have even known what a robot was if you'd asked him.

"...Hee-chan, good morning! Are you being like Malfoy today?" He chirped.

"Hn?" This time, it was phrased with a question.

"Nah, I don't know what a Malfoy is, it's just somethin' my brain cooked up. I don't know, Hee-chan. And no, Shinigami is not a myth. He's real."

"...Whatever you say, Hee-chann..." Duo chirped, annoying the crap out of Heero, who just sighed and exhaled.

"You really are a pain in the ass, Maxwell. You intentionally provoke me and then act like nothing's wrong."

"But nothing's wrong at all, Hee-chan!" Duo said, comically missing the point.


	8. Chapter 8 The Boy-who-destroys

**A/N:Here it is, the next chapter! Now we shall see a bit of Duo's young life. Sorry if it's emo. Also, HEERO might be someone reincarnate...who should he be? Decisions, decisions, huh? **

* * *

**Chapter 8 The life of the Shinigami/the rise of the Boy-Who-Destroys**

Sirius Black sighed audibly. Even the screeching of his mother's portrait and the frequent meetings of the Order of the Phoenix to discuss the battle plans about Voldemort and the Death Eaters; the battle that they were managing to hold off, but not as well as they would have liked, could not keep his interest.

For one thing, Sirius found himself desperately wishing he could find someone who was just as good at tactics and organized killing as the aurors. Yes, the aurors knew how to do their jobs, but they still argued all the time, and he and Severus still got into quarrels over silly things. Quirell? Ha ha, no pun there, he thought before frowning.

'It would've been nice,' He thought, 'If my nephew could be there.' His mind wandered back to the things that Dumbledore had stated to him blatantly, blindly, almost crazily; reincarnation, of all things? What nonsense. That was just tripe that Muggles believed, there was no evidence behind that stuff.

Wait a second...but he'd always been taught that the Veil in the Ministry of Magic was just something that, if, you fell through it, you died. But what if...what if that wasn't the case at all, he thought? What if, instead of killing you, it did kill the person, but instead sent them to another place without magic?

He shook those thoughts off as crazy. No way would he ever find his nephew living without magic, of all things. The very idea made him laugh. No, if Dumbledore was right about his crackpot theory of theirs, his nephew would indeed be the same boy he had been. He would still be the same boy they knew him as, and nothing would change that.

* * *

-Maxwell Church-

"Duo stole more food from us again!" Kids cried out, as a blur sped past them, swiping things with amazing agility and running. The thief was a young boy with long brown hair tied back in a braid, wearing a black priest's robe, and he had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Ha ha, finder's keepers, losers! After all, the God of Death claims everything that's his!"

"Duo, give that food back," Came the voice of his favorite person, Sister Helen. For some reason, if he thought back over it, young Duo could recall someone who healed his injuries a lot. Was her name Pomfrey or something? But the more the young boy thought over it, the more he just shrugged it off.

He'd always assumed that he was an orphan, and that no one ever cared about him. Except these church people. They were the same, but they were going to get him adopted, apparently.

'Just you watch, Sister Helen-' He thought, but was cut off by Sister Helen standing in front of him. She didn't look happy.

She offered to cut his hair.

"No, it always grows, that's the way it's always been!" He chirps. And it was natural, wasn't it? Hadn't he once had his hair cut and it had grown back completely? They were just dreams...

Some days, Sister Helen just didn't understand Duo. He was such a wild and rambunctious child who still had his street urchin tendencies intact, but to think he was still doing it, even today...she sighed audibly.

She had Duo's arm wrapped tightly around hers, but the latter was not crying, just sulking like he usually did when he was caught stealing things from others. "Duo, why do you steal? You're not on the streets anymore, you need to learn to get along with others."

Duo huffed. "It's not like anyone _cares_. Anyone who gets close to me gets swallowed up by the Shinigami."

"How many times have I told you _not_ to say that?" She said sternly, but her gaze softened as she looked into the boy's violet eyes, knowing the hardships he'd suffered because of having such an unusual eye color. She'd heard the other children calling him a weirdo or a cursed kid because of having those eyes, saying that he was a shinigami in human form.

Of course, she had no idea where Duo had even _gotten _the idea that he was some form of Shinigami and she promptly dissuaded the children from believing in such _fairy tales. _But she knew Duo was a lonely boy with a need for friends, and perhaps that was why he stole, exaggerated, and told such tall tales, to get attention, or perhaps Shinigami was his imaginary friend.

"...You know, Shinigami is a part of me. That's why I have no parents and no friends. Shinigami took them all away from me," He said sadly, but still smiling at the same time, which unnerved the young woman. She didn't wish to see such a young boy say such depressing things. He often acted precocious for his age, but this was another thing entirely.

"No, Duo. You've just been very unlucky, that's all. It doesn't mean you're cursed. Lots of children here have had no parents because of the war. War takes its toll on everyone."

"I know that," He snapped.

"Maybe I should cut some of your hair?" She suggested, grasping his brown bangs gently.

"...No! My hair just grows long! And I like it that way, Sister! P-Please don't trim it!" Duo yelped.

Sister Helen smiled at him and patted his head. "Duo, don't lose your innocence. Shinigami doesn't exist, you know. You need to face the real world and recognize that not everyone is out to get you."

"...But I know he exists," Duo protested, quite annoyed at the way this was going. Damn it, he was not a liar! He knew this man, this thing known as Shinigami, was real. But why couldn't he make Sister Helen believe him?

Sister Helen smiled gently at the child before her and just massaged his braid. "Everything will be fine, Duo. Here you can be safe, away from Shinigami."

And Duo Maxwell allows himself to believe those words, naive though they may be, because at this age all he knows is pain and suffering. He closes his eyes, and if the young boy thinks-he thinks he can almost remember it. He can.

"Sister Helen, does reincarnation exist?"

Such a topic surprised Sister Helen. She wasn't surprised that such an intelligent boy like Duo would know about such things, but she didn't think he'd be that educated already. "You've read through most of those books already."

He nodded.

"Well, some people believe in it, but I personally don't. It's not really considered canonical to the church."

"Pah, one of these days, I'd like to be up there, riding a mobile suit, Sister! You can come watch me!" Duo said. She smiled.

"Space isn't all it's cut up to be." Sister Helen said sharply.

"Ow!"

"Just so you know, as a punishment for stealing, I'm gonna trim your hair and wash it. There's some dandruff in it."

"No!" Duo moaned. "Stop it..."

He really was melodramatic for a little kid, Sister Helen thought. But he was cute.

As Duo woke up the next morning, he felt better than before. A lot of times, his adopted 'parents' would seem nice at first and then turn out to be abusive. Unfortunately for them, Duo was a street rat and he knew how to be tough and he knew how to do all kinds of things. He knew he could never trust adults.

Adults could take advantage of you in any way. But Sister Helen and Father Maxwell were different...

* * *

The sweet song of innocence was broken all too soon. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell were being held as hostages; he'd seen people beaten to the ground, and yet as other children cried and sank to their knees, Duo remained calm. He'd seen war before, he understood it. He understood the implications.

He remembered being beaten, punched, kicked, being spat on, being thrown into a cupboard, being forced to have marks on his arms carve out 'I must not tell lies...' these memories and more intermingled in Duo's mind. The young boy did not quite know or understand what they meant, but he understood they meant something.

Duo tightened his fists in anger. "Stop it, stop it right now! I'll save them! Let me get a mobile suit for you guys!"

A smirk crossed one of the criminals' faces. "Sure, kid."

Duo immediately charged out, feeling the hot tears stream down his face. 'Sister Helen...Father Maxwell...I just want to see you all safe and sound...'

There was nothing left of the church, just a black ruin where it used to be, Sister Helen was lying there, unmoving, blood pouring out of her body. "Sister Helen!" He cried, running towards her.

"Duo, don't cry...it doesn't fit a person like you. Duo, you're too kind. Your kindness is your strength. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise.*"

"N-No, it's not. If I wasn't so kind, if I wasn't so nice, people close to me wouldn't die!" He moaned, as Sister Helen went on to tell him how the Father had sacrificed himself and then she died. Her hand fell, limp and unmoving.

"Sister?" Duo said, shaking her. She didn't budge. There was a frozen smile on her face. Duo shook her. Tears fell down his face more and more.

"I've gotta stand up and keep on walking," He muttered, "Someone inside me is telling me I can't let this get me down. I've gotta keep on moving."

And so, the God of Death was born. No longer the Master of death, but rather its God. The one who doled it out and the one who survived it above anything else. Even if it meant losing everything else to him, even if it meant losing everyone else, he would never lose himself, no matter who he was.

That is the role that the Boy-Who-Lived, or Master of Death, must carry. Even if he is different now.

* * *

Duo frowned. Honestly, wasn't this clichéd? This boy was messing around with something he shouldn't. Carefully, he raised his gun to his side and shot. As he did, a memory flashed in his head of Doctor G:

'_Bad boy. You have a bad aim.' _

_"That's because I don't intend to hurt anyone," Duo said. _

_Doctor G shook his head. "...You've gotta get rid of kindness on the battlefield, boy. You can't be afraid of hurting and bruising others. That's going to happen. No matter what you do, some people will die, some people will get hurt. There's nothing you can do to help them." _

He always heard his voice in his head, telling him to not hold back, until eventually Duo Maxwell stopped feeling sorry for the oppressors and instead it turned into anger, and then into apathy, and maybe even enjoyment. And in many ways, Duo started to enjoy the feeling of war, the feeling of bloodshed, his Deathscythe in his hands, destroying.

In many ways, he thought, as he watched the boy fall to the ground, blood spurting out of his leg, he and this boy weren't that different. The boy was a trained soldier. But who did he work for?

"Stop it! Don't hurt Heero!"

A woman's voice. At that instant, Duo paused. He saw a girl throw herself in front of the boy, her blue eyes filled with anger as she defended him. He had seen this before...he _had._..he had seen a woman with red hair throw herself in front of a baby to take a blow meant for him...and Sister Helen had done the same for him.

"...It looks like you're the bad guy here," He said darkly, before shooting 'Heero' again in the arm. "...Look, lady, you should just leave. This ain't your battle."

And as he thought over her, he thought darkly, 'How on earth can we fight for these people, these colonists when they know absolutely nothing about what we go through? What a joke. The God of Death really doesn't enjoy this.'

Duo honestly didn't know what to think of Quatre Winner, it was clear that he was a rich momma's boy who'd had everything handed to him on a plate. Eventually, reality would come and hand it to him. And it had, in a terrible way. Quatre had even gone crazy and made his own suit himself that had driven him insane.

According to Heero, anyway. Duo had not understood what Wing Zero was like until he was forced inside it. It was utter madness, not feeling like you could trust your own mind. That pounding pain, feeling like his entire body was being ripped through, visions of someone torturing others came through his entire body, visions of a man being tortured somewhere. And Duo didn't know why-but when he saw those man's eyes-his entire body exploded in pain.

Such were the thoughts that plagued him as he turned over in his sleep. "No...Sirius...Heero...Sister, don't leave me..."

"Maxwell, wake up."

There was Heero's voice. That was what woke him up. His purple eyes shot open instantly, and he shot up into a sitting position. "Ah, Hee-chan, I was just having a bad dream, was it caused by you?" He said, yawning and stretching.

"Is your hair always that messy?" Heero said, ignoring the insult.

"Yup, always! I've gotta take a while to straighten it."

He liked showering and brushing his hair. It didn't make him girly. If he was girly, that made _Quatre..._very feminine. Hey, he liked wearing _pink,_ of all things...

"So, Hee-chan, are you always this grouchy, or does it come genetically?"

Heero resisted the urge to smack the braided pilot for saying such things.

"I mean, seriously, you think I'm such an idiot, don't you? What do you think, anyway?"

"I think you should shut up about it." Heero said, "Seeing as I'm nearly half-awake."

"Whatever," Duo said. "I had the weirdest dream, Hee-chan. What am I saying? You wouldn't be interested-"

Little did he know Heero actually was interested in such things.

*-That was said to the author at one point because as a kid I was more interested in being mean than nice. And the bus driver told me 'Kindness is your strength. Use it well.' And I am.


	9. Chapter 9 Harry to Duo

**A/N:Unfortunately, somehow the button on my laptop to write things and press things has somehow broken, so I have no choice but to type this up separately. It's not like I'm in any trouble, though, I remember most of my passwords, I think, so I'm not in dire straits. Also, do you want Duo to kill any characters? I think Dumbledore should die, but I don't know who should die.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Thoughts on Harry Potter**

To be honest, Ron Weasley had not really known what to expect when his mother had told him that he was to purposefully look lost, claim there were no more compartments to be found; and find one Harry Potter to befriend him and watch him for Dumbledore. In fact, he had no idea _what _he was expecting.

He was expecting to find an arrogant, stuck-up kid who would make fun of him for being poor; of course what he was not expecting was for the boy to be so..._malleable. _It was so easy to use him, to shape his opinions into something akin to what Dumbledore wanted. What Dumbledore wanted apparently was that he wanted Harry as easily influenced as possible, and that the boy should be as brave, caring, and naive as possible and give little thought to his welfare.

Clearly he hadn't expected the boy to already possess some Slytherin-esque traits; like his ability to speak to snakes, his sneakiness, tendency to disregard rules, and what not. But no matter what Potter did, he never lied. No matter how much trouble he got into, Harry told him, he would never lie, because then he'd be like a filthy Slytherin. That had pleased Ron.

However, his intelligence always troubled Ron and made him envious whenever he was beaten at chess by him. It was obvious that Harry possessed a considerable amount of intelligence, enough to be in Ravenclaw for that matter. Sometimes he did wonder why the boy hadn't gotten to be in there along with Hermione.

So he did his best to distract the boy from his studies, make him not pay attention in class, so that way he wouldn't be smarter than Ron. It was bad enough having brothers that were smarter than he was and a sister who always nagged at him, but it was terrible having a friend who was such a genius. No wait, two geniuses. It made him envious and he felt left-out.

He was dismayed to learn of his abuse, though. Arrogant boy or not, he didn't deserve this. Still, he didn't question when Molly told him he was to return back to those Muggles. Orders were orders. He had asked Fred and George to help him save the Boy-Who-Lived. He knew that Harry would probably be so grateful he would ignore his urges for him to not study and just goof off.

He had not honestly known what to expect from the boy. The boy always had surprises. By far the most annoying thing about his friend, though, was his proclivity to get in trouble and stick his nose where it didn't belong in the first place.

Ron Weasley would admit that he was a coward, but at least he wasn't as impulsive and stupid as Harry was. And so, his fifth year had come. And Ron was glad, glad that he only had two more years of the stupid boy and then he would (hopefully) die against Voldemort so he could win Hermione's hand in marriage. And Ron really was smitten with Hermione, he had to admit.

She was a very cute girl, and he tried his best to woo her, he really did, not just because his mom suggested, but because he liked her as an individual. And really, he was sick and tired of hearing her moan over Harry, saying Harry this and Harry that. It was obvious to Ron that she'd be smitten with him from the instant they met, and that made him jealous.

_Why_ was she still pining for a dead man? He didn't exist anymore. Now Neville Longbottom was being raised as the surrogate Boy-who-Lived. Dumbledore was now entrusting things to him that he would've done to Harry. Not a day would go by where he wouldn't open up the Daily Prophet and see the wizards gossiping about Harry, calling him a traitor to the light, who betrayed everyone, a worthless, no good nobody.

Oh, sure, he knew they'd investigated the veil, but no one ever dared look behind it. They didn't know what was there. Anyone who jumped in never returned. It was obviously death.

"Mr. Weasley, if there was a way to get Mr. Potter back, will you do it?"

Much to Dumbledore's surprise, Ron glared at the man. Even though his loyalty to the man was high, he would never betray his feelings for Hermione and bring back that boy, the one he hated. "Hell no." He said, "I hate that boy, he's such a pain. No way. You'd have to be kidding me. I'd rather die than bring that piece of shit back."

"Mr. Potter is needed for our plan-"

"The answer is still no. I'm not interested in bringing him back."

"He has to be brought back, no matter what. And he'd never betray us."

* * *

"Hee-chan, I'm bored." Duo whined.

"Then find something _else _to do besides annoy me," Heero said, "I'm busy typing in a code."

"A code, for what? Can I help ya?" Duo said, sitting down beside his partner and looking quite eager. "Hmm...you don't think I can help ya with anything?"

"Unfortunately, Duo," Heero said sarcastically, "I'm not in the mood for this right now, so if you could just leave."

"Sure thing, Hee-chan," Duo said, "I could always bring Quatre in-"

Instantly, Heero froze. Quatre's helpfulness could sometimes be a pain and Duo knew this and used it to his advantage.

"I mean, it wouldn't be like you'd make any badges saying 'Duo sucks now, would you?" Duo said, which caused Heero to chuckle slightly.

"It wouldn't work on you. You'd just slice it in pieces with your Deathscythe."

"Indeed, you should be glad I don't carry around scythes except in my Gundam! Catch ya later, Hee-chan." Duo said, running off.

"I swear, that man has too much energy. And it's hard for me to remember that these two are Gundam pilots by the way they act. They don't take anything seriously." Heero moaned.

"What an interesting turn of events," Duo said as he looked out the window and noticed it was raining. "Rain? It looks like the perfect weather to bring out a Dementor..._what's_ a Dementor?" He paused and thought over that. For some reason, this dementor creature brought back a mental image of himself, stealing souls and slicing up things. A manic grin fixed its way on his face, however a sudden rush of fear also hit him at the same time.

"Hee-chan is s_o_ amusing," He purred, brushing his ponytail behind him.

He wondered why sometimes he dreamed of those weird things, of that odd society and of being thrust into a role he didn't want to be put in, a role where people would laugh at him and make him do things he would never willingly do.

"Heh, heh, well if that ever happens," Duo said with a smirk, "I'd steal their souls with my Deathscythe. And I'd kick their asses. Because no one drags around the God of Death. And whatever a Malfoy is, I'd steal that soul first, along with a creepy old dude's." He laughed a little.

"Duo, are you all right?" Quatre asked.

"I'm fine, Quatre. Just thinkin' on things. What would you do if I was dragged to a weird place and forced to do things I never wanted."

"Well, I'd probably stop them," Quatre said, "No one steals Duo from the colonies."

"Yes, we're all friends. We don't do things that we don't want to do. We're Gundam pilots!" Duo chirped.

"Right you are," Quatre said.

Still, Duo couldn't help but feel a sense of unease.

And that was around the time he found one Trowa Barton, at the circus.

"Trowa? Trowa, it's me, Duo! We're Gundam pilots, right?"

Upon seeing Trowa look at him with a look of confusion and downright fear, Duo blinked. 'Did someone use Imperius on him? But what is that?'

"Leave him alone! You Gundam pilots are just going to get Trowa in trouble!" Catherine said.

"Look, we've gotta help him, I'll help him!" Duo said, but no matter what he said, the woman would not believe him. She just pushed Duo aside.

'Sure, push the God of Death aside when all he wants to do is help another fellow pilot,' He thought in annoyance.

"Hey, Quatre..." Duo spoke up.

"Duo, what is it?"

"Um, I ran into someone you'd like to meet. I ran into Trowa."

Quatre's eyes watered with unshed tears. "R-Really, Duo?"

"B-But he's not the same," Duo said, holding up a hand to silence Quatre.

'_After he was bitten by a vampire, Old Quirell was never the same again...' _

"Trowa is kinda amnesiac...I think."

"Why is it whenever I see your blond hair, Quatre, I think of someone named Malfoy? One thing's for sure, I'm gonna kick his ass for troubling me with these thoughts!"

"Duo, are these thoughts of your past life?" Quatre said.

Duo nodded, "They don't bother me too much, Quat. You don't need to worry about me. I'm just fine."

* * *

Malfoy suddenly shuddered. He wondered why he'd suddenly had a mental image of a giant black thing wielding a scythe and slashing through him, laughing maniacally. He thought of gleaming purple eyes.

_"Potter?"_ He mumbled, shaking.

Elsewhere, Albus shook in his chair. He'd just had a vision of a hooded reaper stealing his soul with a scythe, and it had been a terrifying vision. A vision of the God of Death coming to visit him. But that was impossible. And Voldemort also felt the same cold chill. It was the whisper of the God of Death.


End file.
